


Rozwiązanie

by TheMerchantOfPain



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, the mosaic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMerchantOfPain/pseuds/TheMerchantOfPain
Summary: Quentin rozwiązał mozaikę, ale nie jest to tak radosny moment, jak sobie to wyobrażał.





	Rozwiązanie

Patrząc na odchodzącą z kluczem młodą Jane Chatwin, Quentin czuł się odrętwiały i nieobecny duchem. Po dekadach usilnych prób ułożenia mozaiki, w chwili jej rozwiązania stracił wszystko, co nadawało sens jego życiu.   
Eliot umarł. Spokojnie i w ulubionym fotelu, a jednak ta strata bolała. Nawet bardziej niż utrata Arielle, ktora paliła jego wnętrze niczym rozgrzane w ogniu ostrze noża. Wtedy miał Eliota, jego łagodzącą ból obecność oraz syna, który go potrzebował. Miał również ważne zadanie do wykonania, którego nie mógł porzucić.  
Teraz Eliota już nie było, a razem z nim zniknęły wszystkie kolory ze świata Quentina. Jego syn miał własną rodzinę, był niezależny i ze względu na obowiązki, jego wizyty choć regularne, były coraz rzadsze.   
Nie było też już misji do wykonania, bo rozwiązanie mozaiki było ironicznie mało skomplikowane, choć nie było proste. Trzymając klucz, który miał przywrócić światu magię, Quentin nie czuł nic.   
Kiedy pojawiła się Jane Chatwin, Quentin miał ochotę zatrzymać klucz. Kosztowało go- jego i Eliota- tyle wysiłku i poświęceń. Ale później przypomniał sobie, do czego przysłuży się klucz. Klucz stworzy pętle czasowe, dzięki którym przeżyją pokonanie Bestii. Mniej więcej.   
Teraz Quentinowi nie pozostawało wiele do zrobienia. Zrobi Eliotowi grób, na który zasługuje. Odwiedzi Teddy'ego i resztę rodziny. Napisze list.   
I dołączy do swojej bratniej duszy.


End file.
